


Play Time

by penguingal



Category: White Collar
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal





	Play Time

Play time was always adventurous with the seemingly endless combinations of Neal, El, and him rolling around on the huge bed they had purchased after their first play had ended with Neal falling bare-assed on the floor. El was wickedly creative and through her, Peter was learning a lot. Which was why, with El out of town for a business meeting, Peter decided to play with Neal in a way they never had before.

Neal was strapped down spread-eagled to the four corners of the bed, which wasn't particularly new. But instead of Peter sucking him off while he ate out El's eager cunt or El riding him while Peter took her from behind, Peter carefully straddled Neal's chest as he stroked his cock.

He worked slowly, running his palm over the head and then down the shaft, fingers pressing perfectly against the thick vein running down it. Peter kept his eyes focused on Neal, watching the way his keen eyes picked out every detail. He was willing to bet that if he asked Neal to draw this scene when they were done, his cock would be an almost life-like rendering. Pausing in his ministrations, he held out his hand and Neal licked it obligingly before Peter returned it to his cock.

"God, Peter," Neal groaned, trying to arch his body up. The tip of his cock was just short of the inviting crack of Peter's ass. "That… that is so hot. I want to taste you."

"Not now," Peter said, slightly breathless. "Now, you just watch. Maybe if you're lucky I'll aim for your mouth."

"Peter… please," Neal begged. The brush of Peter's skin against his abdomen was driving him mad, amping up his need and want. He tried to ride through the waves of desire but ultimately succeeded in just quivering against the bed. Movement behind Peter caught his eye and he tore his gaze away from Peter's hand only to lock gazes with El standing in the doorway. She quickly put a finger to her lips, indicating with her head that he should go back to what he was doing. Biting his lip, Neal sank back into watching Peter's hand, gleefully showing his enjoyment to both his partners.

"Neal… Neal," Peter panted. His free hand stroked Neal's chest, teasing at a nipple. Neal's gasp went straight through him and he groaned, coming in thick spurts across Neal's chest. A drop or two landed on Neal's chin, and Peter felt like he could come again as Neal licked them off. "Fuck."

"I sure hope so, honey," El said, coming fully into the room and shedding her suit jacket.

Peter whirled as best as he could, tracking his wife across the room. "El? What, uh… what are you doing here?"

El kicked her shoes off and unzipped her skirt, letting the tails of her shirt hang down. "My trip got canceled at the last minute, quite literally. And I come back to find this, just ready and waiting for me."

She reached under the shirt and tugged her panties off, tossing them aside. "That was quite a show you put on for him, honey. Ruined another pair."

Climbing on the bed, she ran her hand up Neal's leg, trailing her fingertips along his erect cock. She knelt at Peter's side, turning his head to kiss him languidly before shoving him unceremoniously to the side and taking his place over Neal. "My turn."


End file.
